Her choice to fight
by Chisicet
Summary: Ginny wasn't going to sit idly by like everyone wanted her to, no, she is going to go out and fight as she sees fit. This will change her though, and put her right in the arms of the enemy. She's not fighting that though...
1. Chapter 1

**_I've read a ton of fanfictions, and recently I've been forming this idea in my head. If there are any that follow this theme or anything like it, I have no idea and don't take credit for anyone else's idea. This was just something I thought up at work and I let it bloom from there so I could get my writing back up and going again. _****_Things have changed for me so much so getting back to writing will help me stabilize myself. I hope you enjoy, and I hope you like this. For future reference this is _****_the hairstyle Ginny will end up with, only the bangs will be black. http:/ /wp-content/uploads/2011/05/short-layered-hairstyle .jpg ( there is a space between http:/ /, and another one before the .jpg so the link will work once the story is published. I've had problems with it before not working.) ~E.L.D._**

* * *

><p><em>She was going to fight.<em>

_One way or another she was going to do so. This war had not been kind, to anyone it seemed. It was ruthless and it didn't care who got what end of the stick. Most _

_people ended up with the shit end of it though. Unfortunately because of the family that she was born into, and who she was tied to it was very difficult to convincing _

_others that she could fight. The recent events that have been happening have made a lot of parents reluctant to send their children back to Hogwarts. Her included. Her _

_parents tried on several occasions to tell her she wasn't going, but in the end it turned into a full blown out argument with her mother and her father sitting there _

_looking tired and worn out. Her plan to go back to school was fool proof and nothing could go wrong. it took her some time to come up with it and would implement it _

_the week before the train left for school. How wrong she was that her plan was going to go off without a hitch, as soon as it started it crumbled in the dust and she _

_was left to wing it and the new life she had made for herself._

**August 25th, Day one, a week before the train left.**

Charlie had stopped in and Ginny had asked him to demonstrate a few spells, mainly the one to shrink and unshrink her trunk and then putting a few undetectable

extension charms on a few of her bags and things. She'd already had her trunk packed and so when he moved from the shrinking demonstrations she conveniently

'forgot'to mention it was still small enough to fit in her pocket, which is where she packed it away till she went to bed. For the bags, she acted like it was all at random,

but she'd known exactly which bags and all of what she was taking. The only thing that fell through with this plan was it wasn't finished as her twin brothers came in

and started bothering them all and then before long dinner was being served. Dinner was an interesting affair to be sure. Her mother wasn't talking to her, still upset

that just that very morning she had to steal away her daughters Hogwarts letter, sad to know her daughter would have been a prefect. The lack of having all her bag's

she'd wanted charmed fell through didn't matter, she supposed, if it came to it she'd make sure all her belongings would be put into 3 bags he'd done. This included

everything in her room. That night after dinner she went to her room and packed everything away except her mattress and bed frame, which she slept on for the night.

Her dreams being filled with Hogwarts, a blonde headed man and the lake surrounding the castle which was her second home.

**August 26th, Day two, the day it started.**

Ginny woke up in a particularly bad mood, but she knew she still had some stuff to do. She put all her bags and trunk into one bag and made her way to the kitchen to

place the bag near the back door. She didn't know why she felt she needed to, but she would question the feeling later. At breakfast her mom tried again to ask her

not to go to school and Ginny just looked at her plate and nodded. Not wanting to upset her mother anymore than she had to with what she was planning. She went

up to shower and used her brothers stuff as she had already packed her shower stuff up. She wondered how long it would be until any of them noticed that she was

becoming complacent the last few days since she started this endeavor. When she went down stairs again she went outside and to the broom shed to get in some

quidditch practice today before dinner. As she made her way inside for said meal, hours later, she knew something was off with her family. She sat at her place and was

handed a plate, she didn't eat though, she picked at her looked up as her mother and father shared a look and was now glad she hadn't eaten her food. She glanced

at her brother, Ron, the only one still living here. He had this glassed over expression as he seemed to automatically continue eating. She looked at her food and slowly

pretended to eat, soon letting her gaze glass over like her brothers. Her parents, satisfied that their part of their plan had succeed left to go make a floo call and that's

when Ginny fled. As soon as they left the room she slowly got up and went out into the back yard, grabbing her bag as she walked out the door and her broom she'd

left leaning against the outside of the door on her way out. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure her parents weren't there and jumped up onto the broom, and

sped away into the night. Her plan for the week had made an unexpected turn that she didn't mean for it to, but this just meant that she'd have to think harder about

what she was going to do.

**August 27th, Day three, the day it changed.**

Her sixth year, Harry Potter's seventh, in school was quickly approaching and Ginny was starting to wonder what it would have in store for them. What would the

school be like now that Severus Snape was headmaster? Who would be teaching now that the Ministry and Hogwarts was over taken by the Deatheaters? She

stopped thinking about it after awhile and just kept flying on her broom until she got closer to Muggle London. She flew down outside of the city and stored her broom

in her bag, on top of the dresser. She wondered into a few of the stores on her way to Diagon Alley and found some things she liked, quickly becoming the little thief as

she stored them in her bag. Not being caught was her target of the day as she went from one store to the next. Clothes, accessories, food, Muggle potions for hair,

soap, shoes. It didn't matter to her right then, if she wanted it it became hers. When she got to the Leaky Cauldron she wandered through and grabbed a table. Soon

Tom, the owner of the place, came up and asked if she wanted anything. She just asked for a glass of water and time alone, he obliged and soon enough Ginny had

part of the place to her self as he kept others away from her. After a few hours of looking over her various objects she got up and wandered into the bathroom to

attempt the Muggle Hair Dye. When she was done she pulled out some scissors she'd acquired and cut her hair short enough for her liking. Putting the scissors up she

glanced in the mirror in the tiny bathroom, her hair was now really short, almost as if she was a boy, her bangs had become black while the rest of her hair became

platinum blonde, almost whitish. She smiled as she herself couldn't recognize herself until she looked at her clothes. She quickly cleaned up the hair off the floor and

undressed, throwing the clothes away. She pulled on some new clothes she'd grabbed and was satisfied that they fit her plenty well enough. She sighed and walked

out of the bathroom and out to where she could follow someone walking through to Diagon Alley. Having just turned 16 just about 2 and a half weeks before this day

she was trying to avoid using as much magic as she could get away with so the snatchers wouldn't find her.

**August 28th, Day four, the day they found her.**

She sat up some from where she'd fallen asleep in a random alleyway and looked around for people. When she found none she stood, dusted herself off and wandered

back into Diagon Alley's main walk and went by her brother shop. She didn't go in as she feared they would recognize her, even though she, herself, couldn't. She

stood there long enough to get a few looks from people and she shook her head before heading to the resident book store on the street, Flourish & Blotts. She knew

that they could catch her stealing here so she picked out her books that she knew she'd need, having gotten the letter from Hogwarts before her mom snatched it from

her. She also knew she'd be a prefect, the badge had not come in with the letter though so she'd have to wait to get it. She could wait till she got to school to tailor her

robes to be short enough for her, unfortunately she'd gotten a pair of her brothers old robes and they were way to big on her. She'd have to make them look new as

well. Some how she knew she'd have to come up with a new name as well until she got to school in case she ran into someone, she just hoped she wouldn't have to

do so. She was waiting in line to purchase her books when she saw someone she really didn't want to see just then. Draco Malfoy. The one guy in school who'd made

Gryffindor lives very hard to lead. His father pointed to the line, her being at the end, was the one who really got pointed at. Draco came to stand beside her,

apparently saving his spot in line as his father got the books he'd need. He looked at her as if he knew her but couldn't place where he'd seen her. He opened his

mouth to say something but just then his father shoved books into his chest and his attention was diverted. Upon leaving the store she placed her books in her bag

and left down a random alley to sit and wait for the first to come along. Her luck for the day wasn't being nice for as soon as she started down an seemingly abandoned

alley a pair of arms encircled her waist and her mouth.

**August 29th, Day five, the day she'd make a choice.**

Groaning, Ginny opened her eyes before moving around. She looked around and noticed that she was in a cell, more or less. She sat up and as soon as she did there

was someone before her. A Snatcher by the looks, and smell, of him. He began asking her question after question and she answered them with short answers and as

truthfully as she could. When asked her name she grew quiet and wouldn't answer no matter how often she was hit or cursed. Finally she screamed that she just didn't

know, she just couldn't remember who she was in that respect. He just looked at her for a few minutes before he figured she was telling the truth. He asked her if she

was a pureblood and she nodded her head before laying her head against her knees which were drawn up into herself. He turned and left her there, she hadn't cried

or broke down in any regard, but she did hurt and she felt even more stubborn than before. She wandered where her wand and bag of stuff was though, she felt kind

of 'naked' in some way because she didn't have her stuff. He came back an hour or so later with her stuff and before he gave it all to her he informed her that she was

being taken to the Malfoy Manor so they could identify her and decide her fate there. She didn't utter a sound as she got up, was handed her stuff and made to follow

him out. When they arrived, via apparation, to the Malfoy Manor she stood there and looked up at the Manor. She'd never seen it before, but she wouldn't give that or

anything away. She remembered Malfoy's stony look and quickly steeled her face too look like his normally did when he wasn't sneering at something. They walked in

and down a hall to a study library where the snatcher introduced her to Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort. She bowed slightly in deference and then stood there as they

looked her over. She could feel someone poking around in her head so she brought forth thoughts of fighting and leaving her family because they were holding her

back. She thought of going to school and the apprehension she'd get there because her self change. She looked up at Voldemort and knew it was him in her mind and

she brought forth thoughts of her first year and the chamber and the feelings of losing something important when Harry Potter killed the diary. He smiled and nodded,

his acceptance of her, Ginerva Weasley, was complete. She also thought of what she'd told the Snatcher about her name and he tilted his head thinking. Only thing he

said was "Tia, Welcome." This was a decision she made, to become one of them to fight, if this was her only way of fighting, of doing so, she would. They lead her to a room and locked her in.

**August 30th, Day six, the day he'd accept her too.**

She was lead down a hallway that morning and into a room where Lucius, his wife and their son, Draco were waiting for her. They were sitting at a long table eating

and discussing random topics when Draco looked up and noticed her standing there. His mouth gaped open and his mother made a comment about it. The way they

were sitting suggested that Lucius was not the head of the house, rather, someone else was. This was affirmed by a hand being placed on her shoulder and she

turned to look back at him, the real head of what was going on. "Come Tia, meet the Malfoy's." She nodded and allowed herself to be lead to the table where she

would sit across from Draco and Next to Narcissa. The three Malfoy's stood and smiled at her, but their eyes held fear for the man behind her and apprehension for her.

They exchanged pleasantries and they all sat to eat. She knew that they wanted to know who she was and why their Lord was being kind to her, but she wasn't about

to start on the subject. Turns out she did not have to as Voldemort called their attention and explained who she really was, why she was there and that he was

adopting her as his. She was surprised at the last bit but did not look affected by the news, she glanced up at Draco and he looked as if recognition finally over took

him as he gazed at her and he looked away with a scowl on his face. Lucius stuttered as he asked why her, why the blood-traitor's daughter. Their Lord didn't answer

him other than to turn his glare upon him. After they ate Voldemort told her and Draco to stay behind and they did, as his parents got up slowly and left. He informed

them that they will be leaving for Hogwarts a day early, to get along with each other, her last name would be up to her choosing for what she wanted it to be, she was

going to be resorted and that she was going to go through a ceremony that night. He stood and left them there. She got up and went outside to wander the property

until Draco cornered her by the lake. She asked him about the ceremony and what she'd be going through, he told her, and she didn't like it, but at this point she had

no choice. That night after the ceremony the more or less deposited her in her new room and she sat there, staring at a random spot on the wall for she didn't even

know how long. She only moved when she felt a pair of arms around her, when he whispered that now things were going to be better because of school she leaned

into his touch, and when he stood her up she wrapped her arms around him so he couldn't leave her alone.

**August 31st, Day seven, the day she goes back to school.**

When Ginny awoke she opened her eyes and slowly sat up. This was when she realized she was naked and there was a man's arm across her waist, she was also

very sore all over and she could see the blood on her legs. She sat a moment and realized, she was no longer Ginerva Weasley at all, she was Tia, daughter of

Voldemort. She turned and looked at the man she'd spent the night with and was slightly surprised to see how innocent he looked sleeping. His scowl wasn't on his

face and the lines on his forehead weren't making an appearance either. She slowly caressed his face before leaning over and kissing him. As he stirred awake he

smiled and then his eyes fluttered open and they were the warmest she'd ever seen them. He pulled her on top of him and kissed her, he was about to enter her when

an all too familiar pop of house elf's stopped him. They looked over and the house elf looked embarrassed. She told them they were expected soon for breakfast and

she popped out as fast as she came in. He sighed and made to stand up, pulling her along as they made there way for a quick shower. They were soon down and

eating breakfast with his family when another house elf approaches Ginny and asks her to accompany him to see Voldemort. She takes another bite, stands and

follows the poor creature to Voldemort's (formerly Lucius') study library. He asked her how her and Draco were getting along and without thinking about it she informed

him of the night before and this morning, he seemed very pleased with the news and told her to get to know Draco a lot more. She knew the wheels were turning in his

head and as she looked at him she started to get an inkling about what he was wanting. He dismissed her and she bowed out and went up to her room to get her stuff

for when they left, all she had was her one bag. She made her way to Draco's room, which just so happened to be down the hall from hers and went in without

knocking, stopping quickly at the sight before her. A shirtless Draco, and a woman Ginny didn't know had been snogging, they looked over at the sound of the door

clicking shut behind Ginny, who'd accidentally let it go. Draco looked ashamed that he'd been caught but the woman just smiled and her arms went back around Draco.

Ginny informed her she needed to leave because she had plans from the Dark Lord himself to discuss with Draco. The woman dismissed her and said to come back

later, but was miffed as Draco quickly pushed her out the door. Draco had started trying to explain what had happened as soon as the door shut and he'd cast a few

spells on the door, but Ginny, with no emotion, told Draco of her meeting with sighed and looked away from her, when he looked back he noticed she was about to

leave the room and he grabbed her, pulling her to him and kissing her. A few hours later, the house elf from the morning popped in, just to see them lounging naked on

his bed, having just finished. She told them to shower and head to lunch where they were expected to leave right after. Once showered they got dressed and grabbed

their stuff and went to eat. After lunch Voldemort called for Draco to talk with him a moment and Ginny ended up going ahead of him. When she stepped through the

fireplace she was met by the scowl that was looking over the crooked nose that could only be associated with Snape. She moved when she heard the fireplace go off

signalling someone was coming through.

**September 1st, The first day it all officially changed.**

Ginny had stayed with Draco the night before in his old dorm room, but this morning she was sitting as far from him in the great hall as she could. She was poking at

her food when she noticed Snape coming her way. He asked her if she wanted to be resorted now or later, she opted for the first option and got up to follow him up to

the Headmaster's quarters. "Felix Felicis". They went in and he had her sit in the chair directly in front of his desk. She sat waiting to feel the hat on her head and

once she did his whispers were as loud as her own thoughts were. It couldn't decide what house to put her in, keep her in Gryffindor, or put her in Slytherin? It

struck up the quandary with Snape. Shortly though the hat grew quiet and she was left wondering what it was thinking. The hat told her he'd place her where she's

expected to go, this time, but if she ever wanted a resorting he'd be glad to do such a thing. She took the hat off, told Snape the hat's decision, handed the hat

back, took the offered Prefect badge, turned and left. That night at the feast she sat on Draco's immediate right, where the woman from the day before sat on his left,

hugging up to him, she didn't realize that he was holding Ginny's waist and was conversing with her. They all cheered for the new Slytherin's, except for Draco who

just sat there, and Ginny who was warring with herself internally. At the end of the feast though she realized this and went to say something but before she could

Draco had pulled Ginny to the side and was whispering that he'd come get her after curfew that night. She nodded and he left, she noticed the other woman coming up

to her with a look that could kill if only looks could. She nonchalantly waved her wand and silenced her before she could start, and turned to leave, the raging woman

behind her all the way to the Slytherin dorms. She shepherded the new student's down to the dungeons and they all went in together, she even spotted a few boys

trying to make a break and with her wand made sure they made it into the dorm rooms. Ten minutes after curfew that night Draco appeared in the common room and

Ginny stood from her spot in a corner of the room. She made her way to him and they left, to head up to the Head's dorms. When they were in his room and sitting on

his bed he told her of what Voldemort had said to him before he left. Apparently before they came back for the Christmas holidays they were to be engaged, happily,

and at least with plans of a child on the way. They knew nothing as to why this was the case but she just shrugged it off. She got off the bed and turned to him, slowly

starting to undress. This was the new life she'd made for herself, she was going to lead it with as much dignity and pride as she could.

* * *

><p><strong>There was a purpose as to why I wrote it this way, I will add in personality and dialoge in future chapters, but this was on purpose. Please, don't let <strong>**the first chapter disuade you from reading further.**** ~ E.L.D.**


	2. Chapter 2

**August 25th, Day one, a week before the train left.**

A week before September 1st Ginny's older brother, Charlie, stopped in. He was home for a month leave after he had been hurt by a dragon one afternoon. He had two weeks left of leave and he had just gotten out of St. Mungos; Ginny knew she could use this to her advantage. She played up the bored younger sister routine so he demonstrated spells she would be learning that year at school.

"You need to flick your wrist like this to get it to shrink, and back the other way when you un-shrink the object." She widened her eyes in mock surprise and smiled up at her brother. He had just shrunk her trunk and she knew she had to distract him from un-charming it so she could make sure it stayed small enough to fit in her pocket.

"So that's how it's done!" She clapped once and made to grab her wand before 'remembering' she couldn't cast spells until she got back to school. She pouted, making it obvious, before she turned to her brother again. "Shrink these please!" She moved a few things on to her bed. A few different bags that were full, some apparently bits of random clothes and shoes and a pile of books. "I wanna see you shrink them all!" She said excitedly and moved back where she could watch him perform the spell. Once the objects were all shrunk she jumped happily and hugged him. Before he could move to un-shrink them she pushed them out of the way and pulled out 3 bags that were empty.

"Will you show me the undetectable extension charm?" She pleaded with him, her eyes begged him not to say no so he sighed and nodded. She moved so she could watch him cast the spell, memorizing; just like with the last set; how he cast the spell, undid it and redid it again.

"The movement of your hand is important in this spell, more so than in the last two, as well as your concentration. This spell is more complicated than the others, Gin. Got it?" He asked as he turned to her, she nodded and she was about to interrupt him from undoing the spell when she was saved from doing just that. Her older twin brothers, Fred and George, appeared with a crack and in the process knocked her over on top of her bed, where she quickly stood, ready to yell at them for bothering her and ruining her plan.

"Charlie!" Fred said as he moved over and clapped said man on his back. George moved to the other side of him and copied his twin's movement.

"Ole' pal, ole' brother!" They smirked at each other around a suddenly uncomfortable Charlie.

"Fred, George, what a surprise. I was told you two wouldn't be back until dinner." He flicked his wrist and raised an eyebrow at what the digital numbers said. "Which is in ten minutes."

"We came back a bit early and heard you were entertaining our darling sister here." Fred grinned at Ginny and she huffed at him.

"Yea, I got bored, and now you're ruining my entertainment." She pouted and Charlie moved to sit on her bed, pulling her down to sit next to him. He looked a bit better being out of reach of the twins.

"It's ok Gin, we'll go ahead and head down, you pick your stuff up." She nodded and glared at the twins as Charlie stood and made his way out of her room followed by the two. Once her door was shut she was up and moving about, quickly organizing everything and packing up a few more things. She didn't want to go down to dinner; she was still upset at her mother.

She had gotten her letter this morning, making sure she was up and outside to get the owl first. She knew what the letters said and she managed to get her badge from the letter and stuff it in her pocket before her mom came out wondering what she was doing. She wasn't fast enough to hide the letters though and her mother snatched them from her. She got another lecture on the reasons why she wasn't going to be allowed to go back.

Later that day at lunch her mother asked her where the prefects badge was and Ginny shrugged saying it hadn't come with the letter. Her mother had stared at her skeptically for a moment before shrugging and going back to cooking. Ron was stuffing his face as usual so she was spared from any questions from him in the process. When she was almost done with putting the last of her stuff in bags and bags in bags she heard her name being called from down stairs.

She made her way down to the kitchen for dinner, knowing that at least with her brothers there she wouldn't be getting in another fight with her parents. She sat and started eating, tuning out the conversations around her and only talking when talked to. Her mother wasn't talking to her so when she had something to say to Ginny she had one of the Twins translate, which turned out to be kind of funny as she kept getting frustrated at the way they twisted her words. Ginny ate fast and excused herself; she went back upstairs to finish her packing before anyone came in and caught her.

The lack of having all her bag's she'd wanted charmed fell through didn't matter, she supposed, if it came to it she'd make sure all her belongings would be put into 3 bags he'd done. She laid in bed and read until she was sure her parents were asleep and went about, as silently as she could, moving all her belongings into her 3 bags with the undetectable extension charms on them. She left her bed and frame out so she could sleep tonight.

Her dreams consisted of memories of her second home; Hogwarts. She knew these memories intimately; they were the ones she dreamt the most. There were the hallways, classrooms, and her dorm room floating around in her dreams with her friends laughing faces. The one dream she was unsure about was the dream including a certain blonde haired man and the lake that was just down from the castle.

This dream, this one was not a memory, and she knew because she never had been put in the situation like this with this man before. She was viewing this dream as a sort of third person, while still being able to feel everything. She was lying on a laid out pile of clothes, naked and moaning. The blonde head was between her legs doing things to her no one ever has before.

She watched as she pulled him up her body and after a moment of kissing, she could taste him and her from his lips, he entered her. It was pleasurable, that was for certain, and she wanted more. The Ginny lying on the ground started moaning and telling him to go faster and harder, she needed him deeper. He complied and soon she felt an overwhelming amount of pleasure as her world went white and she could mentally hear herself scream "DRACO!"


	3. Chapter 3

**August 26th, Day two, the day it started.**

* * *

><p>Ginny woke up and scowled upon remembering her last dream. It was filled with blonde hair, pleasure and the lake. She knew she still had some stuff to do so, even though she was in a particularly bad mood, she got up, dressed and started her day. She put all her bags and trunk into her biggest bag that had the undetectable extension charm and made her way to the kitchen to place the bag near the back door. She didn't know why she felt she needed to, but she decided she would question the feeling later.<p>

It was another half hour before her mother came down; Ginny had moved into the living room by this time and was reading a book she'd picked up off the table. Her mother called her into breakfast and she groaned before getting up and making her way into the kitchen. About halfway through the meal her mother put her fork down and turned to Ginny.

"Gin, I know you really want to, but please, this year, don't go back to Hogwarts, I don't want you to get hurt dear." Ginny stopped eating to 'think it over' as she started poking at her eggs. She looked up at her mother and nodded once before looking at her plate again. She didn't want to upset her mother anymore, she didn't want to fight anymore either; she had a plan to follow through after all.

When her mother started clearing the table Ginny excused herself from the table and made her way up to the bathroom to take a shower. She'd already packed her shower stuff up last night so she used Charlie's stuff, no doubt the twins had their stuff charmed and she refused to touch Ron's stuff. She contemplated wondering how long it would be before anyone of them noticed how complacent she'd become since yesterday morning. When she came back down she noticed that her brothers were outside playing Quidditch, and she went to join them, it was after all her favorite sport.

"Gin! Come be keeper! The teams are all made up already!" Ron yelled down at her and she nodded before running to grab her brook from the broom shed.

"How many games have you played already?" She asked once she was in the air.

"Haven't yet, just got out here actually." Bill said.

"Bill! When did you get here?"

"Not long ago, they floo'd me and asked me to come play a few games real quick, gotta be back by lunch or Fluer will have my head." He chuckled and tossed the ball they used over to Ron, who caught it. She noticed he had gotten better while being on the Quidditch team at school.

"Well, let's get started!" Fred yelled and Bill and Charlie flew over to him, across the yard. She took note that she was playing with George and Ron and hoped that they would be up to par today.

Around lunch time the boys all went inside to eat lunch but she stayed outside flying around. It was the one thing she loved the most, the free feeling, the adrenaline and the wind in her face and in her hair. She loved it, there was nothing greater to her. She was called in to dinner and she took her time landing and walking back inside. Leaning her broom outside the door she made her way inside and sat at her normal place at the table. She could feel the tension in the air between her parents and one look at Ron she knew there was something wrong.

"Ginny dear, eat up, you're a growing girl who needs her nutrition." Her mother chirped at her in a fake cheerful voice. She nodded, hiding her wince at the tone.

She looked at her food and slowly pretended to eat, soon letting her gaze glass over like her brothers. She pretended to eat, letting the food drop into her lap where her waiting hand quickly dropped it on the floor. She 'ate' slowly so she wouldn't be caught, the rest of the time she picked at her food. Ron's eyes were still glazed over and he was still eating on autopilot. She glanced up and caught the shared look between her parents and was suddenly glad she had decided not to eat.

When her parents finished eating they stood and made their way into the other room, the looks on their faces told her they were satisfied that their plan had succeeded, in reality, it had only worked on Ron. She heard the floo start up and her parents talking and decided she needed to get out of there. She was glad now that she had left her bag by the back door, her parents had obviously missed it. She knew she had to leave, so she stood as quietly as she could and moved to the backdoor.

She listened to make sure they weren't coming back and went out into the back yard, grabbing her bag as she walked out the door, she then grabbed her broom that she'd left leaning against the outside of the door on her way out. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure her parents weren't there and jumped up onto the broom, and sped away into the night. Her plan for the week had made an unexpected turn that she didn't mean for it to, but this just meant that she'd have to think harder about what she was going to do.

She had thought she'd have another day before she had to leave, but now that she was gone she felt slightly happier; even knowing it wouldn't last her all that long. The thoughts were tumbling through her head as she tried to figure out what to do now, she hadn't the time before to get any money from her parents so she didn't have much at all, which meant that she didn't have a way of getting a room to stay in, neither in the muggle or wizarding worlds.


End file.
